Hello Darling
by Alice Zark
Summary: I found this picture and was inspired to write this little fluffy one-shot. Tom and Reader based, where you spend the weekend with your boyfriend Tom.


"It's Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday." You slide the dismiss button to the right on your phone to make the very annoying alarm turn off.

You stirred as you turned over in bed and brought your pillow in to snuggle for five more minutes. You feel gentle fingers brush a piece of your hair over your ear, then travel down your arm. You smile and laugh softly. You don't need to open your eyes to know that he's smiling at you. You feel the bed move as warm breath lands on your face. His beautiful laugh echoes in your ears as your smile widens.

"You are so beautiful you know that?" he whispers to you.

You lay your hand on his face covering his mouth. "Tom. Shhhh, I'm sleeping."

He laughs again and you feel him kiss the palm of your hand. He takes your hand in his and proceeds to kiss your knuckles. "I don't think anyone can sleep through that rubbish alarm you have."

You giggle. "You can thank Gabriela for that."

You open your eyes and his blue-green eyes, bright with the morning sun and love are staring back at you. "Morning babe." You stretch your arms out above your head, feeling the stiffness disappear from your muscles.

"Good Morning my love. How are you this beautiful morning?"

"Sleepy." You say bringing your hand up to the side of his neck and resting it there, gently playing with his lose curls.

"Why are you so sleepy?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because someone kept me up late last night and then that same person woke me up."

"Love, I was not aware that you personally know Rebecca Black, let alone having a sexual relationship with her." He smiled wide.

Your mouth fell open and you tugged at his curls. "Thomas!"

"Ow! I was just kidding dear." His hand replaced mine, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I knew you were joking. Besides, Rebecca is soo not my type. She probably wouldn't even know how to handle me."

"True. You are hard to handle." He flinched as you slapped his shoulder. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Damn right you did!" You smiled and kissed him quick before getting out of bed and heading towards the closet.

"So what's the plan for today?" Tom called after you.

"I have to be at work by 10 and I work till 6 then me and the girls are going to get some drinks at the bar. Why?" You called back, pulling a green dress from the rack.

"Just wondering."

You put the dress up to your body to see how it would look. You decide that it would do for the day and draped it over your arm. You went over to your shoe rack to pick out a pair of white heels when a pair of arms encircles your waist and a chin on your shoulder makes you jump.

"Jesus Tom, you scared me!"

"Don't go to work today."

"What? Why not?" You ask, turning around to face him.

"I don't want you to go. It's Friday. Let's call in and spend the weekend locked away in the cabin. No phone, no email, no tv, no clothes, just us. What do you say?"

"That sounds wonderful Tom, but I can't. My boss would kill me, and I've been promising the girls tonight for a month now. How about next weekend?"

"I can't next weekend; I have to be in L.A to shoot a movie. Come on babe, for me?"

I sigh as he gives me the puppy-dog-eyes and roll my eyes. "Okay, okay. We can go."

He smiles his famous Tom Hiddleston smile that made millions of girls weak at the knees, and kisses you. "Spectacular!"

You laugh to yourself as you go to get ready. You shower fast and just do your hair and makeup fast and simple. You put on a pair of your favorite leggings and one of Toms shirts as you head to the kitchen to make some phone calls. You call your work first to let them know that a last minute thing had come up and you were unable to make it in today. They were surprisingly okay with it and even told you to have fun. You then gave a group text to your friends saying that your very handsome and persuasive boyfriend was taking you to his cabin in the Adirondacks for the weekend and that you were sorry for canceling on drinks. To your surprise again they were okay with it and told you to have fun and not worry. Tom had come into the kitchen with two bags in his hand that was packed with your stuff. You smiled and grabbed your coat and phone charger.

"Ready?" He asked grabbing his car keys.

"Yeah, all set."

We lock everything up and head down to the parking garage of your apartment building. You walk up to the black Jag that Tom had gotten as a gift when he appeared in the Jaguar villains commercial. He opened the trunk and put the bags in and you two got in the car. It was bigger than you would think an expensive sports car would be. You found that out the one night you and Tom had had one to many at the bar and were un-naturally horny. You would be surprised how far the seats went back in such a small car. You smile to yourself at the memory and you pull out of the garage.

A few hours later you arrived to the small cabin hidden in the woods. It was late November in New York so the snow covered the trees like a blanket making the sun reflect off making the snow crystals sparkle. You step out of the car and look around. Snow was falling lightly around you. Snowflakes sticking to our eyelashes and cheeks. You smile and close your eyes breathing in the fresh pine scented air.

"Babe, come on!" Tom shouted from the doorway.

You open your eyes and smile at him. "Coming!"

You've been to this cabin a few times in the past two years that you and Tom were together and it was nice to be back. The two of you walked in and set your bags down on the couch that was in the living room. It was a small quaint house with two bedrooms, one and a half baths, a kitchen and living room. The cabin was just the way you remembered it from being here a few months ago in the summer. A small brown couch sat in the middle of the room covered in big warm blankets and pillows. A fireplace took up most of the wall while a staircase lined the opposite. Pictures of Tom and you, both your families and friends and a few of Tom in uniform with Ben that was taken during the filming of "War Horse" hung above the mantle.

"You settle in and I'll bring the bags upstairs, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." You answer, unbuttoning your coat and hanging it on the coat rack near the door. You take your shoes off and head towards the small kitchen. The sun was shining through the windows highlighting the yellow walls and making it warm and bright. You open the fridge to see that it was fully stocked to their liking. You grab a water and head towards the wooden stairs. You reach the top and walk straight into the master bedroom. Tom was hanging up the clothes that he had packed this morning. You plop on the bed and check your phone.

"So what's the plan for today Mr. Kidnapper?"

Tom emerges from the closet and walks towards the night stand near you. He opens up the drawer and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Well I was thinking that I can teach you how to ski, then we can mess around a bit."

"I really don't want to have sex in the snow Tom."

"Not that kind of messing around! Not everything is dirty you now."

"It isn't? Too bad, it's more fun that way."

"But back to the plans, does it sound okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, but we don't have snow gear or ski stuff."

Tom smiles and says nothing as he gets up and runs back into the closet.

"You didn't!" You yell.

"I did!" Tom appears with a bag of snow gear and two pairs of skies in his hands.

"How long have you been planning this? How did you know I would say yes?" You asked shocked.

"For about a month, and I didn't, but I was hopping."

"You are crazy!"

"Yeah, I am. Crazy about you." He sets everything down and comes over to kiss you. "I love you."

"And I you."

"Okay come on, no more of your seducing ways, go get ready."

The two of you get changed into your snow gear and head outside. Since Tom liked to ski, he built his own little ski hill near the cabin so he could ski in peace without fans and the media. You two took the small stair case that was placed on the side of the hill to the top. At the top Tom helped you put your skis on and helped you up.

"You ready?"

"Uh…not really."

Tom laughs. "It's okay, you'll do great! The hill isn't that steep so you'll be okay. Remember arms in. I'll be right behind you."

"Uh, okay." You push off with your pols and fly down the hill. The rush of adrenalin overtakes your body as you fly down the hill. You don't dare to move in fear that you will fall. You see Tom pass you on your left and you hear him cheering you on. You smile and look back a head of you, only to see a small hill of snow in your way. You scream as you go over it and lose your balance and fall to the snow covered ground.

"Babe are you okay?" Tom is already at your side trying to help you up.

You refuse to help and just lay in the snow. "I'm not okay, and I'm not getting up!"

"What hurts?" He sets your arm back down and kneels down next to you.

"My dignity. My pride. My butt!" You pout at him.

Tom laughs to himself again. "Want to ski anymore?"

"No I'm good for one life time thank you."

"Okay. I'll help you with your skies." He takes your skies off and sets them by a nearby tree.

"I really don't like you for trying to make me ski." You watch him as he takes off his skies.

"Oh stop. You know you love…" Tom was suddenly cut off by a snow ball hitting his back. He turns around and stares at you. "Did you just throw that at me?"

"And if I did?" You were becoming more and more bold as you placed your hand on your hip.

Tom only answered by throwing one of his own. It hit you right on the shoulder and you gasp.

"You did not just do that!"

"Oh but I did!" He retorted, throwing another one at you.

"Oh this is war Hiddleston!"

You both retreat in opposite directions franticly trying to make a form of shield and as many snow balls as you could. You threw the first one and it hit the tree near his fort. He retaliated by hitting throwing one and hitting the top of your wall, missing you by a hair. The fight lasted about ten minutes before you both called it truths, even though you were positive that you had one the fight. The two of you were walking back towards the cabin when it started to snow again. You smiled as you got an idea.

"Tom?"

"Yes love?"

"I have a question for you."

"Uh, okay?"

"Would you perhaps…."

"Yes?"

"Do you want to build a snow man?" You sang.

"What?"

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" You finished singing.

"That's from Frozen isn't it?"

"Yes it's from frozen but the question still remains! Do you want to build a snowman?"

"I would love to build a snowman."

"Nope, you have to sing it!"

"I would love to build a snowman." He sang.

When you came inside the two of you were covered in snow laughing. You had not only built a snow man, but a whole snowman family because you thought one would be lonely. You both take off the snow gear and place it in the small closet near the stairs.

"Why don't you go up and shower and get warm, and I will start a fire and perhaps start dinner?" He pulls you close to him and you can feel his body heat warming your body.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Good. Go on up and come down when you're ready."

You smile at him, give him a quick kiss and head up to take a shower. You walk into the bathroom and start running the water. You see that your favorite body wash is already in the shower. You get in the shower and the warm water heats up your body quickly, sending shivers up your spine. You wash your hair and body and despite the warm water warming you up you get out of the shower. You dry off and wrap a towel around you and head to the closet to see what clothes Tom has picked out for you. You roll your eyes as you see the majority of your sleep wear are nighties. You end up taking a white Red Nose Day t-shirt from Tom and you put on a pair of pink sweatpants. You blow dry your hair and put it up in a ponytail.

You give yourself a once over in the full length mirror on the back of the door and start to head back down. As you reach the bottom you see that the fire place is roaring with a fire but that's not all. The floor, the couch and the coffee table are all covered in rose petals. You head towards the kitchen and see Tom slaving away over the stove.

"What's all this?" You ask, standing in the doorway.

Tom turns around surprised. "I wanted to make it romantic for you."

"Thank you?" You ask confused, not sure what this is all about.

Tom smiles. "Come on, go sit on the couch and I'll bring us dinner."

"Okay." You go and sit on the couch and soon after Tom follows with his hands full of food. On two dishes he had pan seared salmon with a mango salsa, risotto, and green beans all served with a glass of white wine.

"Wow Tom. This looks amazing." You pick up your fork and dig into your salmon.

"Thank you." He answers, doing the same as you.

You two eat with little small talk here and there. When you were finished with dinner Tom cleaned up and brought out your absolute favorite desert; chocolate covered strawberries.

"You are really spoiling me today, you know that?" You mock, picking up the biggest strawberry you saw and taking a bite.

"It's because I love you. You know that right?"

You look at him with a questioning look. "Of course I know that silly. I love you too."

"We had a good day today, don't you think?"

"I say so. Besides the skiing part and me hurting my butt, but yeah, it was a good day."

"You know what would make it better?"

"Watching Frozen and cuddling on the couch?"

Tom laughs. "That too, but I had something else in mind."

"And what is that my dear?"

"If you would say yes to being my wife."

He pulls out a small velvet box and opens it to reveal a white gold diamond ring that was surrounded by small green gems. You look up at him in surprise. He smiles at you and you can't say anything as your emotions take over and tears start to spill from your eyes.

"Is that a yes then?" His voice was shaking as he awaited your answer.

"Tom…Oh my god…I can't….you didn't….oh my god yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes." The tears make it hard to talk and blur your vision as Tom removes the ring from the box and slips it on your finger. You gaze down at the beautiful ring that fits perfectly on your finger and smile.

"I love you so much Tom!"

"And I love you my love. Forever."

He places his fingers under your chin and gently pull your face to his and kisses you sweetly.


End file.
